vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luxray
Summary Luxray is the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, based on a lynx. It is an electric type Pokémon that evolves from Luxio at level 30, and is the final form of Shinx. Aside from being a fan favorite, it is known for being able to see through things. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, higher against one of the same gender Name: Luxray Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Gleam Eyes Pokémon; Electric- type Pokémon, 3-Stage Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Plus X-Ray vision), Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis, Confusion, and Flinching), Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Terraforming (Which leads to Immunity to Sleep Manipulation), Resistance to Air Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation, Immunity to paralysis Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other Fully Evolved Pokémon such as Dugtrio), higher against one of the same gender Speed: Relativistic (Should be able to keep pace with other Pokemon such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+, higher against one of the same gender Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range due to size, tens of kilometers with most attacks like Discharge Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High in battle. Instinctual otherwise Weaknesses: Ground type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Rivalry:' If Luxray is fighting an opponent of the same gender, its attack increases. *'Intimidate:' Luxray's mere presence frightens the opponent, cutting their attack upon its entrance. *'Guts:' Luxray's hidden ability. If Luxray is suffering from a status effect, its attack shoots through the roof. Moves *'Electric Terrain:' Luxray creates a terrain that extends for a long while. While it is active, no one can fall asleep, voluntarily or involuntarily, and all electric moves are boosted considerably. *'Tackle:' Luxray rams its body into the opponent. *'Leer:' Luxray glares at the opponent menacingly, which lowers their defense. *'Charge:' Luxray charges up, which doubles the power of its next electric attack, and raises its special defense in the process. *'Baby Doll Eyes:' Luxray looks at the opponent endearingly, which goes first and lowers their attack. *'Spark:' Luxray tackles the opponent while coating itself in electricity. This has a chance to paralyze the opponent. *'Bite:' Luxray attacks the enemy with energy teeth coming from its mouth, imbued with dark energy. It has a chance to flinch the opponent. *'Roar:' Luxray roars, which sends the opponent away out of fear. *'Swagger:' Luxray taunts the opponent, and while it raises their attack considerably, it confuses them, so hurting themselves in confusion is even more painful. *'Thunder Fang:' Luxray bites the opponent with its mouth charged with electricity. This has a chance to either flinch or paralyze. *'Crunch:' Luxray bites the opponent with even more powerful dark energy teeth. This can lower the opponent's defense. *'Scary Face:' Luxray makes a scary face at the opponent, significantly lowering their speed. *'Discharge:' Luxray releases a large burst of electrical power, generating a large area of effect and can paralyze. *'Wild Charge:' Luxray charges the opponent using a ton of electrical power. While this move does massive damage, it also does good recoil damage back at Luxray. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Cats Category:Tier 7